indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Dearly Beloved
Session 18 PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "What are your wife and daughter's names? Maybe we've seen them around" PM DM: Eloise: "My wife is Cae and my daughter is Misha. They'd be in the Moonstream Mansion, most likely. What do you mean 'around'?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Well yer mansion was empty last we saw it." PM DM: Stool: "I have a quiet place in my grove too! Will you show it to me?" PM DM: Eloise frowns. "Empty? What do you mean?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oooh... um, we're just gunna go now," Seirixori says and starts heading out with Stool, "C'mon, friend, let's go see some trees!" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Not a soul t' be seen. Anywhere." PM DM: Eloise starts heading for the stairs, apparently intent on figuring it out herself. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Miss!" Urrak follows her out, concerned PM DM: Stool kinda waddles up the stairs behind Seirixori, but when they get to the top, they stop suddenly. It's very bright out there. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "What she means is that they may have been out running errands!" she shouts to her but she's already out the door PM DM: Eloise pushes her way through and heads off towards the town square. Session 19 PM DM: Poni: "Fine. I was revolutionizing teleportation to make it available to the masses instead of only stuffy wizards, but the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter exploded and destabilized the envirochronic resonance architecture. We have to find the components of the arch that stabilize the magic to fix it. And we'd fix it faster if we weren't wasting time saving useless eyecandy when we could be finding the components." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "We're findin her wife and kid, Poni. Those people are important" PM DM: Poni: "To who, exactly? More important than the other 300 souls of this town? More important than all the ones getting brought here to waste away? More important than you who are going out finding them?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Need we remember, this was your doing Poni. But you do have a point about getting all the components squared away as soon as possible" PM DM: Poni: "Of course I have a point! I'm the smartest damn person in this room and I've been telling you all along that we need to find the components." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine shoves Poni back into her bag "Anyway, that's where we are now, Lady Moonstream" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "And we'll get to 'em. But right now, this takes precedent. Lady Moonstream is there anything you have of your wife and child's that could help us?" PM DM: Eloise is quiet for a moment. "Every day is another day who knows how many people are sold into slavery or killed by monsters. How can I weigh my family against my entire town? What kind of person does that make me?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "if you're willing to take that risk, saving over 300 lives instead of 2, we will support you in any decision" PM DM: She sighs. "Let me speak to him, please." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She pulls poni out of her bag again PM DM: Eloise: "How many more of these components are there and how long will it take to fix this problem?" PM DM: Poni: "Don't you stuff me in that bag again, you cabbage." He blusters for a moment, then says, "The pieces are different sizes. Could be four, could be forty. I can't tell. We've gotten six so far, over the last four days."(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Some are easier to grab than others" Urrak offers PM DM: Eloise sighs and stands, then walks to her desk. She grabs the box of potions and sets them on the table, and picks up the lantern to set it closer to you all as well. "If I can help you in any way to finish this, I will. Help yourselves to anything you need from the smithy or the general store and I will see them reimbursed. I'll send word to Riverrun for assistance immediately. Just... please let me see them once so I know I'm making the right decision." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "If we are already opening up the portal to see them, what's the harm in finding just two more people before finding the component? We sure went through a lot of trouble bringing back Lin's boyfriend" PM DM: Eloise: "My wife is strong and my daughter... she's smart, and an adult. There are actual children in this town. Unless they are in immediate danger, I can't... I couldn't look Walther and Gilles in the eye and tell them Alysan died so I could save Misha... or little Luce or Bailey. I couldn't live with myself." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "That's what makes you such a strong leader, and I'm sure your people will be grateful for this selfless act" PM DM: Eloise: "The lantern... it reveals invisible creatures within its light. And the potions are yours as well. Please, equip yourselves as necessary. Your actions will not go unrewarded." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Suppose we should..." Though she understands Lady Moonstreams intentions, she seems uncomfortable. "We appreciate the aid, Eloise" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We will fix this, we promise" Ravaphine says to Lady Moonstream before leaving the mansion to go medidate Session 20 PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Are we ready to see how your wife and daughter are doing, Eloise?" PM DM: Eloise nods. "Please." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "It usually changes everything." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Go ahead and give Urrak their belongings and she will do the rest"(edited) PM DM: She stops chewing on a fingernail and reaches into a pouch, pulling out a hairclip and an elven bracelet. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Urrak, care to do the honors?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, let's go find the Moonstreams." Urrak takes the hairclip and bracelet into her hand. With the other, she flips the cover off Poni's button. "Everybody get ready to poof" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine reaches out her hands to Eloise and Seirixori PM DM: Eloise: "I thought we were just going to look. To make sure they aren't hurt." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "And if ye don't like what ye see? If they're in danger?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine nods PM DM: Eloise frowns. "Then I'll make the decision I would if it were any of my people in danger." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak hums a bit "Alright Poni, can ye show us where Mrs. Moonstream and their daughter are?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Take 2, let's go find the Moonstream clan" she says as she takes the hairclip and bracelet from Urrak and places the hairclip into the stick first PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She pushes the button PM DM: The portal fizzles to life. You see a young half-elf, similar in looks to Eloise, but she has a golden tint to her hair rather than Eloise's silvery blonde. She's in a fancy ballgown in what looks like a large, extravagant castle. She's walking down a lengthy hallway that's carpeted and has tapestries hanging on the walls. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Well that's...not what I had envisioned..." PM DM: Eloise frowns. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Does this look familiar to you, Eloise?" PM DM: Eloise: "The place? No. That's Misha, but... it's wrong. She hates ballgowns." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Somethin's off about this...feels too...safe?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((can I do a perception check to see if there is any magic involved with Misha?)) PM DM: As you watch, she reaches the end of the hallway and she opens the door out to the courtyard. She sits on a bench and opens a book to read. PM DM: You could... but it wouldn't tell you anything. You can't sense things like that through the portal. PM DM: Unless there was some residue that was visible somehow, but that's not likely in a charm effect. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "At least we know she is in no imminent physical harm. Shall we see your wife now?" PM DM: Eloise nods, almost absently, still staring at her daughter. Session 26 PM DM: The portal comes back to life, showing Misha, the daughter, in another ballgown, this time sitting at a banquet table, eating delicious looking food. PM DM: Eloise stands next to Seirixori and whispers a thank you. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine looks to Eloise. Then she looks at the portal. Then back to Eloise. She wipes the tears off her face "Life is too short to not spend it with the ones you love". She grabs Poni from Seirixori and jumps into the portal PM DM: The portal changes its image to Ravaphine in an empty bedroom. The furniture is well-crafted and expensive looking. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine gets scared and pushes the button to go back to the basement "That was a terrible idea, I'm sorry. I'm normally not that impulsive" she gives the stick back to seirixori PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "What is goin' on with all o' ye?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh steps forward, "I'm with you Ravaphine." PM DM: Eloise: "I have more to think about than just two people. Can you look a parent in the eye and tell them my child's life was worth more than theirs?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine steadies her breath. "The components. We just need to find more components" PM DM: Eloise nods shakily. "Please. Bring them all home." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks at Eloise and raises an eyebrow, "Will you be able to tell your daughter that others were more important than her or her mother?" PM DM: She squares her shoulders and looks at Ryleigh evenly, though with tears in her eyes. "She is a Moonstream. She would understand." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak yells in frustration, throwing her hands up as she turns to leave the basement. As she leaves the muffled word "Bollocks!" can be heard echoing in the allyway(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine goes to hug Eloise before bursting into tears. "I'm so sorry. We just want to help her and your wife. Time is too precious to waste and what if we fix the thing and it's too late? How can you be so levelheaded about this. If I could turn back time for my mother, I would do so in a heartbeat" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((Urrak is already heading to the Cask btw)) PM DM: Eloise: "The burden of leadership is not light. I am not strong enough to continue protesting. Please, don't make me continue." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh nods, "I am moved by your ability to put your people first. Few leaders do so..." her eyes get a distant look for a few seconds, then they refocus, "We will help your people and then you." She then leaves to follow the others.(edited) PM DM: Eloise: "Is it somebody she knows?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I think it might be her mother" PM DM: She's holding the hairclip and bracelet of her wife and child. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "It's her mother's bow but...I don't think that was her." PM DM: Eloise looks at the items in her hand. "Does that mean that it won't always work?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak looks to Eloise "They getcha...close."(edited) PM DM: Poni: "Don't we have better things to do?" PM DM: Eloise: "But if it's not showing her mother... could the magic wear off? Could they be lost to me?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I uh...I don't have the answer t' that I'm afraid...." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We will get them back as soon as we can" PM DM: Her eyes water and she bites her lip a little. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Whoa there uh...please don't...cry..." Urrak moves to hug Eloise but stops halfway through(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak looks back to Eloise quickly, trying hard to meet her eyes. "We'll get them back as soon as we can. I promise ye."(edited) Session 28 PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "So, no such luck on finding a cure" she tells Poni PM DM: Poni: "I don't care. We need to find components." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Not now, Poni." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Poni, we're going to get the child because this is a time sensitive situation." PM DM: Poni: "Look, blondie, every hour is another villager dead. I don't really give a fuck about any of them, but the numbers at least point to components." PM Seirixori: Seirixori breathes in sharply and closes her eyes,trying to calm down, "And who's fault is that?" She asks quietly. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "How do you know that? About the Villagers?" PM DM: Poni: "Excellent deductive reasoning." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh grabs poni, "listen, stick-man, if you cared at all about your neighbors, friends, and townspeople than you shouldn't have been experimenting right here in the middle of the town. THIS. ALL OF THIS. is entirely your fault, so you will take us where we need to go and you will shut your mouth, because we WILL find the components after bringing a lost child home to her parents!"(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Wait what?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "People are dropping off?" PM DM: Poni: "Don't have a mouth to shut, sardine, and that child is an adult in a fancy castle." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh ignores him and places the sensor to the clip. she pushes the button(edited) PM DM: The portal fizzes to life and you see Misha. She's out in a garden, reading. Flowers are in bloom, it's pretty. PM DM: Poni: "See? Safe." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks to the others, "are we still going?"(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Yes." Ravaphine grabs poni from Ryleigh and hops through PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Where?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh grabs Rav and she passes through. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia shrugs and follows PM DM: The world changes around Rav and Ryleigh and you're in an empty, but extravagant banquet hall. There's probably 30 seats around the table, if not more. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((can I look around for any paintings of people or markings of where we are)) PM DM: Investigation PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks around the room. ((for a window?))(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((14)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "This doesn't look lived in in the slightest" she whispers to ryleigh and brimeia PM DM: There are several doors, but the two largest are at either end behind the head of the table and at the foot of it. The others are likely servant's entries, kitchens, or other residential uses. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh moves to the nearest door and listens. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine walks up next to her and does the same PM Ryleigh (Nicole): ((18)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((20)) PM DM: You stare into each others' eyes with your ears pressed to the door... and you hear nothing. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh cracks the door to peer out. PM DM: The next room looks like a ballroom, also empty. PM DM: Across the room is another, larger set of doors. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): She opens the door entirely and walks in, then moves to the larger set of doors and listens.(edited) PM DM: Perception PM DM: You hear nothing. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): ((13)) PM DM: Rav (22) also hears nothing. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh cracks the door again and peers through it. PM DM: It's what looks like an entryway. An even larger, fancier set of doors is across the room. PM DM: There's also a pair of winding staircases on either side that lead to the upstairs portion. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh walks through the room to the larger, fancier doors and presses her ear to it. PM DM: You know what to do PM Ryleigh (Nicole): ((nat 20, but 19)) PM DM: You hear nothing. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh cracks the door and peeks into the next room. PM DM: It's outside. PM DM: The sun is shining. The greenery looks fresh and well-maintained. There's flowers blooming everywhere and there's a pleasant scent of fresh-baked pie and flowers in the air. PM DM: Ahem... everyone here, roll a WIS save. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): ((16)) PM DM: So that's a 23 for Rav, and 16 for Brimeia bc I rolled it for you first. PM DM: So... as above. The sun is shining! PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh continues into the grounds, looking for the Misha. PM DM: Seirixori steps out of mid-air behind you.(edited) PM DM: Roll a WIS save, Seir. PM Seirixori: ((15)) PM DM: You see trees of green... red roses too.... PM DM: After several minutes of skirting around the grounds, you see what looks like maybe familiar ground? Possibly the garden? PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh moves to it, but her head is on swivel - trying to keep a look out. PM DM: Perception checks PM Ryleigh (Nicole): ((9)) PM DM: You... see Misha. Sitting on a bench. She's wearing a beautiful ballgown, her golden hair's pulled up into a complicated twist, and she's reading. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh slowly approaches Misha. PM DM: You're coming from behind her. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Misha." PM DM: She spins around, startled. "Oh, hello. Are you... do you work for Prince Caruhm?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): ((is she charmed? 3 for insight)) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "No, your mothers sent us to return you to them." PM DM: You have no idea. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((21 insight)) PM DM: Misha: "My mothers? Are they here? They should be here."(edited) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks at her questioningly, "they're back home, in Bellbury. One of your moms is very ill and its urgent we get you back home quickly." PM DM: She looks very concerned, but also somewhat conflicted. "But... maybe they should come here instead. It's so wonderful here and I'm sure Prince Caruhm will be able to help her. He's very powerful." PM Seirixori: "He sounds very gross..." Seirixori whispers. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh steps forward and grasps the young woman's arm, "I'm sorry about this but we really need to go, EVERYONE GRAB ON!" PM Seirixori: Seirixori grabs Ryleigh and Ravaphine.(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav grabs on too PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh presses the button. PM DM: Misha: "What are you--" You all touch and the button is pressed and you are back in Poni's basement where Gunnloda's waiting. PM DM: Misha pulls away from Ryleigh's grasp. "Why-- where are we?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Misha, do you know where Bellbury is?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Please, Misha, calm down. We're back in Bellbury." PM DM: She gives you that dumb teenage stare. "Of course I do. It's where I live." PM DM: Cae and Eloise are both coming down the stairs at the sound of Misha's voice. Eloise practically pushes you all aside to hug her. PM DM: They all take a moment to hug in a big group hug, with Misha looking very confused in the center of it. "Yeah. Hi. What?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh moves away from the reunion, silently observing the exchange. PM DM: Eloise: "Where were you? Were you safe? Are you hurt?" PM DM: Cae: "And what's with the dress?" PM Seirixori: Seirixori goes to Ryleigh, "Mind if I take Poni for a bit?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh hands him over, "he's all yours..and Seir, be careful." Concern painting Ryleigh's face.(edited) PM DM: Misha: "It's pretty right? You guys should come back with me. It was so beautiful and Prince Caruhm! He's wonderful. And guess what!" She puts her hand out to show a ring with a huge ruby on it. "We're betrothed!" PM Seirixori: "Yeah." She whispers. She freezes at Misha's words. "Is... This normal?" PM DM: They both look at her and simultaneously say, "You're what?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh turns her attention to the family, "she said betrothed..."(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "That place was very...odd...not sure if it was charmed but it was not normal there." PM DM: Misha: "We're getting married? It's going to be so wonderful there and I'm going to be the Queen." Eloise: "No... you're a Moonstream and you'll be Baroness of Bellbury when I'm gone." PM DM: Misha: "But Mooooom... he's perfect, really. You should be happy for me." PM Seirixori: ((15 insight)) PM DM: Eloise puts her arm around Misha and hugs her close again, kissing her on the head. "We'll deal with that later. We... have something to talk to you about." PM Seirixori: Seirixori goes to Gunnloda and whispers, "Is that normal?" PM DM: Gunnloda smiles at Seir. "Are you judging someone on how fast they fall in--- well... let's just say pot, kettle." PM Seirixori: Seir blushes, "Right... Poni..." She doesn't say anything else and just pushes the button. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We should give the moonstreams their privacy. But stay close just in case...anything happens" PM DM: Eloise: "No need... I'm going to take them home. We'll... please, if you're still here... join us for dinner later in the mansion." Session 31 PM DM: Misha's trying to find just the right angle for her ring's shine. Cae and Eloise are whispering at each other, smiling. PM DM: Cae: "Misha, are you going to stop staring at that stone at some point in the next week?" PM DM: Misha: "Don't be jealous." Cae laughs. "Jealous. Right." PM Seirixori: She's gonna go up the stairs and take a few moments to gather herself before looking for Misha. PM DM: You've been in Cae and Eloise's room. There are several other rooms up here, but only one looks like it's of the same sort of stature. Most of them look more utilitarian. PM Seirixori: Seir knocks on that door and calls out, "Uh... Misha?" PM DM: She opens the door. "What... can I help you?" PM Seirixori: "H-hi! Um..." Seirixori shuffles, not at all prepared for why she even came up here in the first place, "I.. I was wondering if I could see your ring! It... it looked really nice." PM DM: Her face goes from kinda surly to bubbly in a blink. "It's so pretty, right?" She shows you the ring. PM Seirixori: "Yeah! So, how'd, what was his name again? Prince Caruhm? Was it... nice?" She asks with fake cheer. PM DM: "It was beautiful! And so many books to read and beautiful dresses and he's so nice and charming and handsome." PM Seirixori: "That sounds... wonderful. It looks much nicer than mine! Would..." she hesitates, "...can I try it on? I'm sorry I just want to see if it looks good, skin color and everything, you know." PM DM: She holds her finger out next to yours. "The ruby doesn't look very good against pink, I think... but your silver ring does. Where'd you get that?" PM Seirixori: "Oh, Gunnloda gave it to me! The... the dwarf downstairs." Seir smiles. PM DM: "Are you betrothed too?" PM Seirixori: Seir hesitates to answer, but she shrugs, "Sure. Definitely. She's great and really nice and she makes really good food..." Seir trails off, stopping herself, because this was not at all what she came up here for, "Anyway... so uh... what's this Prince like anyway?" PM DM: "He's just... perfect." PM Seirixori: "Perfect? That's... it?" PM DM: She shrugs. "How would you describe yours?" PM Seirixori: Seir opens her mouth to respond, but closes it when words don't come out, "Yeah, that's... That about sums it up." She clears her throat, "What uh, where does he live?" PM DM: "Well, he has a castle, but he's not always there. He was traveling." PM Seirixori: "Ok, but... like what ... kingdom is he part of? Princes have kingdoms right?" PM DM: She thinks for a second. "I don't know. I didn't ask." PM Seirixori: "Right..." Seir just looks at her disbelieving. "You'd like to see him again, right?" PM DM: "Of course. He'll find me, I'm sure. He's so powerful."(edited) PM Seirixori: "That's... great." Seirixori takes a deep breath, "Well, I can find him for you, if you'd like. But... I'd have to borrow the ring for a few minutes, if that's ok?" PM DM: "Can you really?" She lights up, but then frowns. "I don't want to take it off, though. What if you drop it or it gets lost or he can't find me?" PM Seirixori: "I swear I won't lose it, I'll treasure it like my own. It will come to no harm." Seir sighs, "And... if he's as powerful as you say, he'll be able to find you anyway. That's how.. how uh... love works right?" PM DM: She pulls her hand back, shaking her head, a furrow in her brow deeper than before. "I don't want to take it off."(edited) PM Seirixori: "What's wrong with taking it off?" Seir pulls her own ring off, "It's... nothing happens to it see?" She waves it around a little and then slips it back on. PM DM: "I don't want to, ok? Just... maybe you should leave." PM Seirixori: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, are you sure you don't want me to find him?" ((gdi listen she's going to use her damn last spell to cast charm lol)) PM DM: (You cast it?) PM Seirixori: ((yeah)) PM DM: "I don't need you to find him. He'll find me. He said so." PM Seirixori: Seir curses under her breath, "Yes well, none of this even sounds right! I hope this works, why do I keep doing these things?" Seir takes a breath before shifting into a giant spider... and attempts to use web on Misha. PM DM: What's the DC? PM Seirixori: 12 PM Seirixori: Str PM DM: She is restrained. PM Seirixori: Seir goes to take the ring off her finger. PM DM: When you start pulling it, Misha starts screaming out in pain. November 8, 2017 PM Seirixori: Seirixori stops and looks confused, before reaching for it again and pulls at it, but only to see if happens again. PM DM: It does. Seems like trying (and I say trying because the ring's not moving) but trying to take it off causes immense pain. PM Seirixori: "I knew there was something weird happening, but what the hells do I do about this?" she grumbles. "Shit, shit, shit, this won't even budge." Seir tries to ignore the scream of pain but it's too much and she just stops, "Why do I do these things by myself all the time!?!?!" PM DM: Misha's just crying, stuck inside this web. "Please, please stop. It feels like you're taking my finger off." PM Seirixori: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Goddess that might even be an actual option," Seir whispers to herself, "But this isn't normal, can't you see that?" PM DM: "Maybe it's just too small, but whatever it is... please? Please stop." PM Seirixori: "It wouldn't hurt that much if it was too small," Seir starts pacing, unsure of what to do now. "You need help and why the hell do we keep running into fucking assholes!?" PM DM: Roll a perception check PM Seirixori: ((24)) PM DM: You hear very rapid footsteps coming down the hall. PM Seirixori: "Oh... right, this could be very good or very bad..." Seir cringes but goes to the door and opens it. PM DM: Cae's rushing up and when she sees you, she skids to a stop. Her face is flushed, more than it should be from just coming upstairs. "What are you doing? Where's Misha?" PM Seirixori: Seirixori takes a deep breath and starts talking, very fast, "Ok, ok, this isn't what it looks like. Or maybe... no. I thought something was weird with the ring and then I asked her about the Prince and she doesn't even know what he's a Prince of and then I tried to get her to give me the ring but she wouldn't so I tried to take it and she started screaming and there's something wrong with that ring and...and I don't know what to do."(edited) PM DM: She just pushes forward into you so she can look in the room, and when she sees her daughter, trapped in a web and crying in near hysterics, she spins around and shoves you back against a wall, pinning you with a forearm across your collarbones. (Do you want to resist?) PM Seirixori: ((no)) PM DM: "You come into my house and assault my daughter? You shouldn't even be here." PM Seirixori: "Of course I shouldn't be here! But your wife waited too fucking long to do something about the asshole gnome so I am here and I saved your gods damn wife, and you, and I'm telling you something is wrong with that damn ring on your daughter's finger and it's going to get her killed!" She's breathing hard and it's taking her everything to not get angrier. PM DM: She slams her hand into the wall next to you and looks down at you, near growling herself. "You don't get to talk about my family like that, tiefling. You don't get to come into my house and put your hands on my daughter--" About this time, you hear Eloise's voice coming from the stairs. "Cae! What are you doing?" Cae doesn't take her eyes off you, but she says to Eloise, "Misha's room. Go help her." PM Seirixori: "You're not listening" Seir shakes her head, she can feel it this time, now that's she concentrating so hard not to lose herself to her anger, "if you don't believe me, you try to take it off! And I'll leave your stupid family alone and never come back here if I'm wrong." she growls. PM DM: Eloise slips past the two of you into MIsha's room and you can hear her... very vocal reaction to what she sees. There's a brief pause where you can sort of see her trying to free Misha, over Cae's shoulder, and she comes back out, tears in her eyes. "Let her out of there. Now." PM Seirixori: "Try to take off the ring first," Seir growls, still staring at Cae, "You won't have to see me again if you just try it, just once." PM DM: Misha: "Please don't. It hurts so much." Eloise: "Be careful, Cae. She's... angry and turns into animals." Cae's lip curls a little. "Then we'll have something in common. I believe my wife, my gods damn wife as you said, told you to do something and when the Baroness tells you to do something, you fucking listen. Release her." PM Seirixori: Seir continues to stare, her breathing more labored, but she isn't angry, she's trying not to cry, "Fine." Her breath hitches and the tears spill down her face in spite of her reluctance to let them, "Fine...fine." She looks to Eloise as she let's Misha go, "Let-- let your family die then. What do, what do I care." She hiccups and struggles to get out of Cae's grasp. PM DM: (Are you actually trying, or just... squirming?) PM Seirixori: ((trying)) PM DM: Roll athletics or acrobatics, whichever's better. PM Seirixori: ((17)) PM DM: You slip free of her grasp. PM Seirixori: "I'm sorry, I was just... I just wanted to help you, shit." Seir mutters, wiping her eyes, "Why do I try?" She runs out of the room. PM DM: You hear Cae and Eloise both shout after you, "Stop!" and "Get back here!" And you can hear one of them, probably Cae, giving chase down the hall. PM Seirixori: Seir shifts into a tiger and takes off. PM DM: I assume out of the mansion? Where to? PM DM: When you burst out of the doors, you see Gunnloda just kind of waiting at the fountain. She looks up, confused. PM Seirixori: Seir pauses, whimpers, and gives Gunnloda a small and a lingering stare. She takes off again, towards the grove, making her way as far back as it goes, staying in her tiger form, hoping that if anyone comes looking she can hide from them.(edited) PM DM: As far as you can tell... you get away. For now. Is there anything else you want to do before we close it? PM Seirixori: Nope, even though I just realized Cae can track shit lmao but she's gonna hide for all the days. PM DM: Roll a stealth check. PM Seirixori: (........ 8)) PM Ravaphine: "Please, Cae, Eloise. When we went to go save Misha from where she got teleported, I noticed some sort of....curse or charm in where she was. Seir was probably just trying to help. She never tells us where she's going, so we didn't know what she was going to do. Children don't just get engaged to strange men they don't know. Didn't that seem quite odd to you?"(edited) PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "...Y'did say she hates fancy dresses, Eloise." PM DM: Cae steps forward again. "I'm sorry. Are you trying to argue that there is a reason valid enough to enter my daughter's room without anyone's knowledge, charm her, web her, and then assault her to the point that I heard her screaming in pain?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "I ain't tryin' to argue anythin'. The tiefling's mad. But she..." Urrak sighs begrudgingly "She may have a solid motive at least." PM Ravaphine: "The way Seirixori approached it was less than ideal, and there are more ways to do things than in secret. I do hope Misha is okay, but maybe there was a purpose to the visit" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks back into the main room, her eyes settling on Cae and Eliose. PM Ravaphine: "I apologize for any grief this has caused. We're all just kind of lost, and wanting to help others. Please don't think any differently of this group. Our intentions are still the same" she says sadly PM DM: Eloise: "Did any of you know what she was planning to do?" PM Nolanos: "I know I didn't..." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Y'think I'd've let her if I did? Great Gruumsh...." PM Ravaphine: Rav stares at her hands and shakes her head slowly. "She didn't tell us where she was going" PM Ryleigh: "Seirixori said that she went to your daughter's because she believed her to be under a curse. I am not excusing her actions, because they were wrong, especially after you graciously invited us into your home." Ryleigh steps closer, "We were all unaware of her actions, however, we all believe that she did not intentionally mean to hurt your daughter." She looks at Eloise, "when I pulled your daughter from that place she was in a sort of trance. Has she been acting abnormally?"(edited) PM DM: Eloise: "Of course she has. What has been normal today?" PM Ryleigh: "But what if it isn't about today? What if its bigger than that. what if he comes for her?" She squeezes her eyes shut and then looks at the Moonstreams, "Eloise, Cae...have you asked her about him? because we took her and he may want her back. I believe Seirixori was thinking that too."(edited) PM DM: Roll a persuasion check for me real quick. PM Ryleigh: ((25)) PM DM: Eloise looks at Cae who frowns. Gunnloda finally stands and approaches. "If... there's something wrong with it, I can call Kendall back to look. None of us wants Misha to be hurt. Let us help her. Please?" PM Ravaphine: "Let us help. Please" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Seir's a dumbass but...she's our friend. And she means well...usually."(edited) PM DM: Eloise nods at Gunnloda. "Call her." Gunnloda pulls the stone from the pouch Ryleigh'd delivered to her and closes her eyes. The stone glows for a second, then goes dark again. PM DM: Cae grumbles and walks out. PM DM: It takes a couple minutes, but there's a spark and then a familiar halfling in Sovereign Host robes and a samurai hat pops into existence next to Gunnloda. She looks bleary-eyed and half-asleep. Gunnloda reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you." Kendall: "Of course, love. What's wrong?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "Misha. Can you... go see if there's anything wrong? If you can help her at all?" PM DM: Eloise: "She's sleeping, but I'll take you up." PM DM: Kendall glances around, a bit confused, back at Gunnloda, then follows Eloise out of the room. PM DM: Eloise leans forward and drops a gold and ruby ring on the table in front of her. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "what's going on?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh shushes Brimeia. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia leans toward Ravaphine. "I missed a lot, didn't I." PM DM: Eloise: "Kendall said it's cursed. She managed to remove it without hurting Misha." PM Seirixori: Seirixori's shoulders slump in relief, but she refuses to look up. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Holy shit." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak steps forward "How's Misha...?" PM DM: Eloise: "She'll be... ok. In time. However..." she turns back to Seir. "It doesn't change what you did. Did you use a charm spell on my daughter?" PM Seirixori: Seir cringes, "...Yes." PM DM: Eloise: "Did you trap her in a web?" PM Seirixori: "Yes." she whispers. PM DM: Eloise: "Did you... hurt my daughter?" PM Seirixori: "I... I didn't know it was going to do that." PM DM: Eloise leans back in her chair with a tired sigh. "I'm... at a loss. I don't have my guard, my town is... deserted, dying. My wife is..." She shuts her eyes and shakes her head before sitting back up and looking at you with tears in her eyes. "I trusted you. I invited you into my home. I offered to equip you, to reward you. I had plans to speak to my sister about-- And now this. Bars won't hold you. As long as this... situation is in effect, you can't be jailed or exiled. I can't let this stand... but I don't know what I can do." PM Seirixori: Seirixori closes her eyes, "I can... I can leave." She whispers. "Just... go into the forest whenever I... whenever I'm back here. Or stay in... stay in that basement." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "And if ye...need someone t' sit awhile behind bars. I can do that for ye. I know nothin' of magic or any o' that nonsense, but I'm sure a strong spellcaster can keep me from dissappearin' for a time. Seir's too squishy for prison anyway." She laughs as she extends her pressed together wrists. PM Seirixori: "What? No.. you... you didn't do anything." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Just...keep me alive. Like I said " she turns to Seirixiori and winks "We ain't done."(edited) PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh steps forward, "what if she does serve jail time and we volunteer to rotate being on watch and we will be held responsible for her actions while she is imprisoned. This way your people recognize order is being maintained and you understand that we did not support the way she got her information."(edited) PM DM: Eloise leans forward, elbow on the desk, rubbing the bridge of her nose like she's getting a headache. "I can't afford to let you all waste time on that when my people are suffering." She sighs heavily and looks up at Seir again. "Probation until the arch is completed. You are to do everything you can to assist in fixing the arch and bringing my people home. We will revisit this... issue at that time if you are not sent home immediately. Should you break my trust again before then... it will be execution. Do you understand and agree to these terms?" PM Seirixori: "...yes." PM Ravaphine: Rav nods to herself PM DM: Eloise nods and stands. "Then please, all of you... leave my home." Session 33 PM Ryleigh: "No, M'Lady." But as Ryleigh reaches for the paper she can't help but add, "if it isn't too bold, is Lady Misha alright?" Sincerity etched on Ryleigh's face. PM DM: She hands the letter over and starts walking towards the doors. "She's not hurt, but she's very shaken. She's having nightmares every time she falls asleep." Ryleigh walks with her to the doors, "I'm sorry about what happened to Lady Misha" knowing all too well the feeling of being greeted by nightmares rather than dreams at night.